


过客

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death Stranding AU, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 摸鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“既是过客，也是归Ren”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐的奇妙脑洞
> 
> 好像也没啥说的
> 
> 快去玩死亡搁浅！

死亡搁浅，虚空噬灭，建立连接……那些都是太过“宏大”的概念了，自会有仍怀揣旧梦而心怀天下的英雄和领袖们操心。

Rey作为一个刚刚加入布里吉斯的前米尔人，她实在是没兴趣去参和什么“重建原本紧密相连的人类社会”这种麻烦事。她只在乎自己脱离了“米尔人”这个几乎人人喊打的尴尬身份后，能被各个结点城和避难所的居民们稍微友好些地对待，并能多接到一点单子；以及，希望布里吉斯真的会按照合同上那样全包她的食宿和五险一金。

讲道理，又不是所有米尔人都热衷于拦路打劫其他派送员的，正经接单送快递的米尔人营地也比比皆是。但“风评”这个东西嘛，确实是一损俱损。所以，为了自己的前途，再加上现在一眼就能看明白的大趋势，Rey决定离开自己长大的这片营地，转而去背靠着国家力量的物流巨头“布里吉斯”谋求一份关照。所幸，现如今这个情况，快递员本就是越多越好——“应聘”的当场，她就被直接拉去体检了，然后雇佣合同就跟着标满了“合格”的体检报告一起被打印了出来。

顺带一提，Rey的血液中倒也检测出了杜姆斯。但因为实在是太微弱了，充其量只能算是“内置BT探测器”，所以她并没有因此而受到什么特别的重视。不过这也正合她意，她本身也不愿意招惹什么有的没的。

总而言之，“加入布里吉斯”简直是她这十九年来做过的最正确的决定，甚至没有之一——各处UCA设施中都有她一间舒适的个人休息室可以用来整顿和放松，每次派送货物都能获得走在科技前沿的技术支持，也不再需要担心被其他居民和派送员扫描到后会收到敌视和白眼……这和她之前作为米尔人派送员的日子比起来，完全就是天堂啊。

更何况，她现在的男朋友也是因为一次布里吉斯分派的订单而结识的。说来也有点搞笑，这个高高壮壮却一身宅气的古埃及文化学者竟然会从时间雨农场订披萨外卖，还是芝心的。从那以后，Rey时不时就会接到这个叫作Ben Solo的男人指定委托给她的订单。反正他声称自己“一开始只是看上了你送货又快又稳”。但结果就是，他俩慢慢混熟到了连接等级满五星，到了Rey能自由进入他的避难所打盹休息。

是有这么个约定俗成，各家各户都会专门准备一两间客房，用来给相熟的派送员临时休整。

然后有一天，就如同开罗尔浓度达到一定数值便会引发死亡搁浅，在某种粉红色的情愫突破了标准线后，Rey和Ben就相互扯拽着对方的衣服，滚到了主卧的那张床上。紧接着，布里吉斯的订单系统中就新增了一条来自Ben Solo的紧急委托：十分钟内，一盒安全套和一瓶润滑剂。

开罗尔结晶是手的形状，但他们俩可不愿意扫兴地只用手来草草解决。

于是，Ben Solo避难所的客房又空了出来，几乎是他唯一访客的派送员少女会直接被盛情邀请到专程新换的双人床上。Rey能在这里卸下所有货物和装备，再脱去厚重的工作服，然后眯着眼睛一身轻地享受爱人的沐浴和按摩服务，以及紧跟在后边的一场或者不止的舒爽性爱；等在这个温暖的怀抱里窝够了，她再精神焕发地出去继续其他的委托。

“Rey，你真的不觉得你每次带去给他的物资，其实应该叫作‘嫖资‘吗？”Rose是Rey在布里吉斯认识的新朋友，她总是语出精妙。

……啊，竟然一时有些无法反驳。


	2. 2.0

虽说并不是专程为了用实际行动来反驳友人，但Rey这段时期的确是能去Ben Solo那儿睡就去Ben Solo那儿睡，像是要完全搬进他家然后安定下来一般，而非先前那样“有空才去临幸一下男朋友”。算算看，她已经快一个月没回过布里吉斯的休息室了。

倒不是她和布里吉斯发生了什么，Rey只是单纯不想独自入眠罢了——准确地说，是不想独自面对那些梦境。噩梦吗？其实也不算，至少目前还不算。可它们实在是太莫名其妙了，又来得毫无头绪。梦里的总是同一个地方，一片看不到尽头的古怪沙滩；海水黑漆漆的，不停地冲刷着岸上搁浅着的大小鱼类……更重要的是，这片海滩上不止有她一个人。

从她第一次梦到这处海滩时，Rey就发现了那个远远伫立在礁石上的黑影。但她并不能主动地靠近他（或者是她？），就类似于那种很常见的灵异现象，女孩前进了多少，那人影和礁石就会一起后退多少，中间隔着的距离不会减少也不会增加。Rey已经努力过好几个梦了，都没能成功抵达。但她渐渐地也发现了，随着这一次又一次的“系列梦境”，那个人事实上的的确确是在离自己越来越近：从最初的一个小黑点，慢慢清晰成了一位身披斗篷、头戴面具的高大男子。

黑斗篷黑头盔，上边画着开罗尔金色的条纹，看上去其实有点像古埃及的法老——她知道那是谁，可以说没人不知道他是谁。只是为什么，为什么她会梦到这位与自己素昧平生、又在整个UCA里臭名昭著的分裂组织头目？Rey以自己那六十条Legend of Legends评价的派送记录起誓，她甚至见都没见过他的真人，更别提有什么接触了。

早在Rey加入布里吉斯前许久，这个自称Kylo Ren的分裂派就已经很有名气了。他坚决反对UCA“重建人们之间的链接”这个怎么听都怎么真善美的伟大目标，坚决反对开罗尔网络，坚决反对“愚蠢又自以为是”的布里吉斯“自作主张”。他……大概是个思想极端的疯子吧，愤世嫉俗而反社会，享受末日带来的混沌。

然而麻烦的是，Kylo Ren并非只会说些不痛不痒的胡言乱语。他也有杜姆斯，并且级别高得吓人，甚至超出了现有的杜姆斯分级体系——一般来说，能自主进出个冥滩已经算是难得一见的“天之骄子”了；但Kylo Ren呢，他可以直接将一只吞噬者拽到现世来。以几次损失不可估量的虚空噬灭作为代价后，便再也没人敢动那群盘踞在北部结点城附近的分裂组织了。这么一比，他们手上的重型军火似乎都不算什么了。

Chiralium。Kylo Ren。

估计也就是因为这个吧，那个恶名远扬的分裂头目才会称自己为“Kylo Ren”。毕竟，他确实是能轻松随性地操控开罗尔物质。

所以，这又绕回了最开始的问题：为什么她会梦到这么一号危险人物？难道是因为加入了布里吉斯，这个UCA头号公敌便也会慢慢成为她潜意识里的一份焦虑，最后愈演愈烈，直至发展成连续一个多月不断的诡怪梦境？

倒是Ben在得知了Rey的烦恼后，为女孩提供了另一种可能性——“UCA的设施全都是靠开罗尔网络运行的，你加入布里吉斯后，难免会比以前更多地暴露在高开罗尔浓度环境中。何况，你本身也是有杜姆斯的，这两者之间也是会相互影响、反应的，所以你总梦到冥滩也不奇怪。至于那个Kylo Ren，如果他真的如传闻中那般与开罗尔物质联系紧密，那冥滩上出现他的影像似乎也说得过去……

“但是，sweetheart，梦境再怎么样，那也都只是假的——你要知道，我会一直陪在你的身边，永远。现在，安心睡吧，你累了一天了。”

说完，男人紧紧地搂着终于神色暂缓的少女，又哼起了那首不知名的摇篮曲。

See the sunset

The day is ending

Let that yawn out

There's no pretending

I will hold you

And protect you

So let love warm you

Till the morning

I'll stay with you

By your side

Close your tired eyes

I'll wait, and soon

I'll see your smile in a dream

……

I'll stay with you

In your mind every single day

I'll wait and soon

We're stranded on the beach in our dream


	3. 3.0

都只是梦而已，都是假的……对，是假的，就像Ben说过的，假的……可，救命啊——

“醒了？当派送员，体力这么差可不行。”经过变声器加工的粗哑男音是从身后传来的。

今天的梦境，感触似乎太真实了些：还是那片布满礁石和鱼类尸体的冥滩，还是那个身着黑色与金色的恶鬼。可这一次，他不再只是“毫无威胁”地站在远处。

Rey在梦里“恢复意识”后，最先击中她神经的，是背后那有点硌人的冷硬防弹甲，以及腿间那凶残无礼却完全懂得如何让她软下身子乖乖听话的狰狞性器。于是，Rey瞬间就清醒了——当然，不是那种终于逃离了噩梦，而在现实中醒来——可怜的女孩只是绝望地认识到了，现在到底是什么状况。

没有任何前因后果——反正她是想不起来——Rey正全身赤裸地被这个男人圈禁在怀里狠狠侵犯，这个已经出现在她睡梦中了无数次的分裂组织头目，Kylo Ren。而且，还是如此羞耻的姿势。

这个怪物不是白长这么魁梧的，轻轻松松就能托着她的两边膝弯将她举在身前，让身材娇小的少女不得不背靠着这处宽阔却令她打心底冷颤连连的结实胸膛，然后任由自己的双腿被打开成热情欢迎着粗鲁野兽的M形，防备全无的私处就只能淌着惊惧又食髓知味的汁液，跳动着承受每一记力道十足并会全权鞭笞至尽头的无情苛责。

“你放开我……哈……滚……”可她这时才发现，自己的双手被一副再眼熟不过的镣铐钳制住了——所以说，布里吉斯为什么要脑抽地把个人终端设计成手铐的样式？

“要对自己诚实点，sweetheart，你看你舍得松开我吗？”说着，他故意将这一次向外抽出的过程放到最慢，以使得二人都能清晰地感觉到，硬挺而肉感的器物如何与湿滑黏人的内壁一寸寸磨砺过去。尽管Rey绝不会承认，但他们都知道，那处被撑开到了极限的细嫩入口在全力收缩到最紧——直到男人似乎真的要整个撤出时，那圈早就被折磨得酸软的肌肉则死死地绞着顶端下方的沟壑，至少要把这颗硕大而圆润的头部卡在身体里。

所以，捕捉到她小心思的Kylo Ren，便恶劣地只用顶部调戏着忽然开始“挨饿”的小姑娘。他只浅浅地小幅度进出，只用分明的棱角不断勾挑紧张兮兮的入口，只刺激这些靠近外部又极易引出爱液的神经和腺体，然后再坏心地凑到女孩的耳边，让她的耳道因为混着电流声的低音而发痒：“嘴馋还嘴硬，sweetheart，你这样只会和自己过不去。”

啊，又是那个爱称，他又叫了那个爱称——比被吊着胃口玩弄身体更加令她倍感耻意的，是这个玩弄着她的魔鬼还在用着Ben对她的爱称。

“你给我闭嘴！嗯……不许你这么叫我！只有——”

“只有Ben Solo可以？你真可爱，sweetheart，sweet-sweetheart……”Kylo Ren故意又叫了几遍，像颗软糖一般咬在齿间厮磨。

而Rey呢，她当场就呆住了：他、他怎么知道？他什么都知道吗？杜姆斯等级够高的话，也可以读心吗？不对，不对，这只是个梦……没错！这只是个荒诞无边的梦，都是按照她的潜意识发散出来的幻想！没事的，等醒来就没事了……

“Sweetheart，你看看那是谁。我们过去打个招呼？”但就在她闭着眼睛努力否认这一切时，Kylo Ren又开口了。而Rey脑袋里飞舞着的所有关于虚幻还是真实的纠结，也在这一次睁开双眼后，顷刻间全部失去了意义。

那是Ben Solo，站在一大块礁石的阴影里，正低着头翻看手上的资料。

Rey是迫切地想要回到Ben的身边，但不是现在，不是和Kylo Ren一起，不是以这副样子。她甚至已经忘记了反抗，只是瞪大着眼眸，愣怔地由着Kylo Ren掰开着她的大腿、带她一步步来到Ben的面前。“Sweetheart，怎么光顾着开心了，不问候一下吗？”恶魔的语气温和得仿佛一个真正的善意提醒。然而在这表象之下的，是他猝不及防再次重重挺入深处，伴着滑腻声响，先碾过某处鼓胀的组织，再沉甸甸地撞在敏感的穹壁上。

这换来了女孩一声拐着调的哭叫。不过也因为这个，Rey才终于反应过来，开始拼了命地挣扎……却被身后的男人直接用比一开始那会儿还要狂暴和直击弱点的顶弄完美制服。至于Ben Solo，也早在他们靠近时就收起了那沓文件，并随手搁在了身边那块低一些的石块上。他面色平静地注视着少女的泪眼，毫无愤怒之类的负面情绪。但Rey还是没过几秒就开始了闪躲，飘忽的目光跟着正在从后方被讨伐的身躯一起胡乱游移，最后空洞地锁定在Ben的腰腹间——这块灰黑的衣料已经被她飞溅的汁水溅出了斑驳的深色。

“你要知道，我会一直陪在你的身边，永远。”他的语调也听不出任何异样，但Rey不敢去细究。而紧接着，黑暗就落下了——Ben捂住了她的眼睛，宽大的手掌能盖住她小半张脸；几乎也是同时降临的，还有一个无比深情的吻，贴上唇瓣，再勾过舌尖。

太复杂了，她真的不懂该怎么办，压根思考不出个所以然来。身前是爱人，身后是恶鬼；唇上是甜蜜的亲吻，腿间是绝顶的快感。她不明白事情是怎么到这一步的，她只知道自己现在被夹在了中间，被压迫着给予了高潮，他俩都有份——Ben Solo竟然会在最后的最后，突然用闲着的那只手捏住了她正是充血紧绷的娇嫩肉蒂，然后跟着Kylo Ren的动作一起揉拧刮蹭。

Rey虽然还是被捂着眼睛，但她太熟悉这个令她又爱又怕的按摩手法了。

而在女孩登顶后又是挤压又是痉挛的紧致甬道里，她身后的男人也一个没忍住，粗喘着泄在了那处发了狠吮吸他的软肉上；之后，他还贪婪地往更加温暖的深处又埋了埋，顶得Rey一阵酸麻。Ben也在这个时候，挪开了自己用来遮挡她视线的手，转而覆在了她的额头上。

Rey终于重获了光明，可当她再次张开眼睛时，看到的却是Ben Solo家主卧的天花板，以及爱人满是担忧和关心的面容。不过，Ben的掌心倒的确是在一下一下安抚性地摩挲着她的前额。


End file.
